Jake/Main
Jake is the seventeen year old protagonist of the series, who hails from our world. He is taken to the anime dimensions by Professor Mato. Biography Arrival in the Anime Dimension Not much is known about Jake prior to his arrival in th anime dimension. He is an average teenager, playing video games and loving anime. What sets him apart from others is his secret fetish for hypnotism. He is whisked from his dimension to Mato's, and soon learns there is no way for him to go back. He is given hypnotic powers and meets a variety of attractive girls, his age and older, and invites them to move into the Mato Household, where he lives, posing as Mato's grandson. It's Lame, It’s Insane It’s… Copyright Infringement! One of the first notable events in Jake's life in the anime dimension is Professor Mato being abducted by the Black Cat Gang. Jake dons the Professor's experimental PAT Suit and adopts the identity of the super hero Captain Anime. During this time, Sarah begins to develop feelings for both Jake and his super alter ego. A Helpful Professor Is A Destiny of Hell Jake is soon encountered by a dryad who goes by Howard. Howard explains that Jake is a chosen one, who is important for the continuation of the universe. Howard claims that Jake is destined to end up with Fawn, who is revealed to have developed feelings for him. The Midori Arc and Midori arguing.]] Roughly six months after Jake arrives, a demon hunter called Midori arrives from the country of Nippon. She aims to slay Jake as repentence for Mato's ancestor not marrying into her family years ago. Her grandfather arrives and explains that the only way to end the vendetta is for Jake to marry Midori. The girl moves in and begins to train Jake, intent on taking him home as a demon slayer. The two are later forced to work togetehr when Mato's home defense network goes haywired and mind controls some of the girls. The two become closer during the events. The Second Newcomer Roughly two months later, a former enemy, Washina, retruns to redeem herself. She moves into the house shortly thereafter and begins to earn the trust of ehr new housemates. Darkest Before The Dawn During her mother's visit to the house, Jake volunteers to help defeat Dawn's father and save her sister, leading to Dawn realising her true feelings and confessing her love to Jake. During the battle, Dawn and her mother are lost through a potal and Jen, seeing how distraught Jake is over it, reveals the existence of the bottle Vice had her create and the two form a contract, turning Jen into Jake's servant genie. His first wish is to reopen the portal and save the two succubi. Appearance Jake's physical design was never described in the series until he was said to be blond by Jessica during the Midori Arc. This likely comes from the Suechan art, where he resembles a typical foreigner in anime. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. Abilities Courtesy of Mato's device Jake was granted a number of hypnotic abilties. *''Eyes'' - Jakes focuses energy into his eyes causing them to glow. His eyes become difficult to look away from and eventually lulls the person into a hypnotic trance. Victims tend to become blank, docile and suggestable willing to do what is requested of them. *''Pendant'' - Jake focuses energy into a pendant causing it to glow. The pendant does not need to be in motion for the induction to work once it has begun glowing but it does not hinder the induction. Victims tend to become blank, docile and suggestable willing to do what is requested of them. *''Love Touch'' - Hypnotic energy can be transfered through the hands and upon making contact with the civtim it puts them in a trance. Those under the effects of this form gain gold colored eyes and become loving and devoted to him. They retain autonomy and are able to act on their own but their focus is around making Jake happy and will prioritze his requests.